A Crystal Sleepover (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Crystal Sleepover. It was a quiet day in Ponyville, right in a empty field of grass, SpongeBob was doing some training with Sandy. SpongeBob was having a hard time trying to keep up with her, but he wasn't giving up just yet. Right out of nowhere, she punches in the back of his head. SpongeBob SquarePants: owowowow… Ow! That really hurt! That was cheap shot there! Sandy Cheeks: No it wasn’t, SpongeBob, it’s called a surprise attack and you really need to work on being fast with every turn you face, you’re more slower than a tortoise and snail together! SpongeBob SquarePants: You can call me whatever you want, Sandy, but stuff like that would bring me down! I’ll show my true strength! Sandy Cheeks: Bring it Cheese Head! The both of them are clashing together with all their strengths together to see who will outmatch one other. In the other side, Patrick, Plankton, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs watched their battle. Patrick Star: Get her, SpongeBob, you can do it! Plankton: Rip him apart, Sandy! Show him no mercy! Mr. Krabs: You got this, Boyo! Squidward Tentacles: This is actually interesting to say the least, 20 bucks on Sandy, he’s gonna lose… They still clash one other, until SpongeBob stopped whatever he’s doing for a minute. Sandy Cheeks: So, you finally givin’ up and accept defeat, how brave of you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) Oh, I’m not done yet, Sandy… I still got one more trick on my sleeve. Sandy Cheeks: Huh? What do you mean? SpongeBob SquarePants: Just so you know, I’ve done a lot of training and learning from Twilight and she taught me the importances of magic and how to control it. I also figured out a spell that could help me with stuff like this. Sandy Cheeks: I don’t understand, what do you mean by that? SpongeBob SquarePants: You’re about to find out… right now! So, he started to gather up magic energy and his whole body started to glow with a yellow aura of magic. The whole gang was surprised by this whole thing. Sandy Cheeks: Huh?! Plankton: How did he even get that?! Patrick Star: I don’t know! But I’m excited to know what this is! SpongeBob SquarePants: All my time training with Twilight and Sunset finally paid off, let’s just hope this works. If you don’t know, Sandy, this is a technique I learned from Twilight and Sunset, it’s a spell that could toughen up strength and speed for a short time! I call it “Power-Up DX”! Sandy Cheeks: So, you did some training from Twilight? Wow, SpongeBob, I never thought someone like you could do something like that there. But if you’re really confident to defeat me with that there fancy form, come at me! SpongeBob SquarePants: With pleasure! Then, he dashed as he did one powerful kick at her chest and set her off the field. Leaving him to win the match! Patrick Star: KNOCKOUT! SpongeBob SquarePants: Get serious already! Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Well done, SpongeBob! You got a lot stronger since then. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Mr. Krabs, all in a day’s worth of work. Mr. Krabs: Better luck next time, Mister Squidward, I’ve won me bet already! (chuckles) Squidward Tentacles: Barnacles… From the distance, Sandy came back with a satisfied look on her face. Sandy Cheeks: Great job on this here match, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? You’re not mad or anything? Sandy Cheeks: Why would I been mad? That was amazing! The way you defeat me with one kick was fun! And this is the first time you actually beat me in a match! Good job there, Little Square Dude! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) Thanks! Sandy Cheeks: Also, you think you could teach me that there fancy form you have one day? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing! Then, Spike flew up to SpongeBob and his friends about the news from Twilight. Spike: Hi, Guys, what’d I miss? Patrick Star: Hi, Spike! SpongeBob just defeated Sandy in a fighting match! SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s true, and just testing some lessons from Twilight and Sunset. So, what’s up, Spike? Want to train with us too? We could add more people if we want. Spike: Maybe later, Twilight just got an invitation from Shining Armor and Princess Cadance for a sleepover at the Crystal Empire. While some of our friends we’re inviting to the sleepover, Twilight was wondering if you guys would like to join us on a sleepover too. SpongeBob & Patrick: SLEEPOVER?! Squidward & Plankton: A SLEEPOVER?! Spike: So, you guys up for it? SpongeBob SquarePants: A sleepover in a castle? YOU BET! Patrick Star: I LOVE SLEEPOVERS! You bet we’ll go! Spike: Then it’s a date, meet us at the Ponyville train station tonight. Don’t forget to invite some of your friends from Bikini Bottom, and don’t be late. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay! But I must warn you, we’re always late! Plankton: Why should I go as well? I don’t even like slumber parties! Those are just for girls! Spike: It’s a different kind of sleepover for boys and girls, Plankton. It’ll be fun, you’ll see. Plankton: (sighed) Fine, very well then. Squidward Tentacles: Why not? I got nothing better to do. Spike: Great, see you then! And so, he ran off to tel Twilight they’ve accept the invitation. French Narrator: 8:01 PM... One night at the Ponyville Station, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were waiting patiently for SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm, Where are they? Sunset Shimmer: They should be here by now. Starlight Glimmer: What's taking them so long? We have a train to catch soon. Cozy Glow: I sure hope they’re not too late to catch the train tonight. Then, SpongeBob and his friends arrived just in time with SpongeBob teleporting the whole gang here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Everyone! We’re here! Sorry we took so long. Gallus: No worries, we don’t mind the wait anyway. Gary the Snail: (meows inside a snail carrier) SpongeBob SquarePants: I know you're uncomfortable inside, Gary, but it's the rules on the train. We can’t bring pets in here unless they’re in carriers or kennels. Scootaloo: SpongeBob, we like you guys to meet Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Gabby: They're friends of ours. Plankton: Didn’t they bully you all before? Why the sudden change of hearts of them? Diamond Tiara: It’s a long story, literally. Silver Spoon: But it’s great to finally meet you guys. SpongeBob SquarePants: Please to meet you two, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And inside my snail carrier is my pet snail, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows hello) Patrick Star: Hi, I'm Patrick Star. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, name's Sandy Cheeks. Squidward Tentacles: Squidward Tentacles, pleasure to meet I'm sure. Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, I'm Mr. Krabs, and I like money. Plankton: Hello, I'm Plankton, Sheldon J. Plankton. Diamond Tiara: Charmed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders has told us all about you guys. Silver Spoon: Especially how SpongeBob prevented anymore gambling from Flim and Flam. Diamond Tiara: Exactly, Silver Spoon. Sandbar: Thanks, You guys, for coming in such short notice. SpongeBob SquarePants: We wouldn’t miss it, Sandbar. Yona: And Yona glad Sandy and Bikini Bottom friends here too. Sandy Cheeks: Golly, thanks, Yona. Ocellus: Aren’t you excited we’re going to the Crystal Empire for a sleepover, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: Only because you and Rarity invited me, Ocellus. Smolder: (notice Pearl) And who’s this whale with you, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: That, Smolder, is me daughter, Pearl, I invited her to come along too. Pearl Krabs: I’ve never been to Equestria before, I’m so excited to come to a sleepover. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) No need to worry, Sweetie, Daddy would never forget his promise fer ye. SpongeBob SquarePants: And guys, I’d like you all to meet Larry the Lobster, he’s a lifeguard at the Goo Lagoon. Larry the Lobster: It’s a pleasure to meet you all, SpongeBob has told me quite a lot about you all, it’s my first time at visiting Equestria compared to Pearl’s. Then, the Friendship Express arrived just in time. And as they go in, they met up with Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze, Tree Hugger, Babs Seed, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom, Sunburst, Capper, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Terramar, Princess Skystar, and Autumn Blaze. Spike: Hey, Guys. We didn't think you all wouldn't make it. Orange Cream: Yeah, It's a good thing too. Babs Seed: Ya excited about the sleepover, Cuz? Apple Bloom: You bet, Babs. Orange Bloom: I'm excited about it too. Capper: Did y’all think we’d forget the invitations we had for this sleepover? Sunset Shimmer: Not even once, Capper. Grubber: I sure hope they had pies in our sleepover. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Easy, Grubber, we’ll make sure of it. Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst, I've been meaning to introduce you to our new friends from Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, And his friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mr. Krabs’ daughter, Pearl, and Larry the Lobster. (to SpongeBob and the gang) Guys, meet Sunburst, he's an old friend of mine from my filly-hood and the Crystal Empire’s personal Crystaller. Sunburst: It's nice to meet you all, (to SpongeBob) I’ve heard so much about how you defeated the Storm King and Flim and Flam. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice to meet you too, Sunburst. Starlight has told us all about you. Fluttershy: Tree Hugger, Zeph, I'd like you to meet my new friends from Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, And his friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mr. Krabs’ daughter, Pearl, and Larry the Lobster. (to SpongeBob and the gang) Guys, meet my little brother, Zephyr Breeze, and one of my friends, Tree Hugger. Zephyr Breeze: Hey there, any friends of my big sis are friends of mine. Larry the Lobster: Nice to meet you too, Zeph. Silverstream: And Patrick, you remember my brother, Terramar, and Cousin Skystar? Patrick Star: Uhh… Which if you are again. Terramar: I’m Terramar, Patrick, (showing Skystar) she’s Skystar. Patrick Star: Oh, I remember you two now. Silverstream: And I can hardly wait for our sleepover, Cousin Skystar! Princess Skystar: Me too, Cousin Silverstream! Tree Hugger: It's a righteous pleasure to meet you all. Mr. Krabs: Glad to meet ya as well, Tree Hugger. Applejack: Autumn Blaze, meet SpongeBob SquarePants, his pet snail, Gary, And his friends, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Mr. Krabs’ daughter, Pearl, and Larry the Lobster, they’re new friends of ours from Bikini Bottom. Autumn Blaze: I am so thrilled to meet you all in person, I’d never got the chance to meet anyone or any creature else from another dimension. SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s nice to meet you too, Autumn Blaze. (noticing her in confusion) Uh.. (to Twilight) What pony is she exactly? Twilight Sparkle: She’s a kirin, when kirin gets angry, they turn into niriks and burn everything in their path. The Conductor: All Aboard! Next time, the Crystal Empire! Soon, the train sets off to the Crystal Empire. Along the way, SpongeBob was making sure Gary stay's comfortable. Discord: (dressed as a conductor) Tickets please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Discord. What're you doing here? Discord: If you must know, My friend, Twilight invited me to the party. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, You know what they say, "The More the Merrier". Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, and their friends arrived the Crystal Empire for the sleepover as they met with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Shining Armor: Hey there, Twily, (hugged his sister) glad you could make it. Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't miss it, Big brother. Princess Cadance: Remember when you were a little filly? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I remember, Cadance. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Say uh.... why do Twilight and Cadance dance like that? Is this like their own version of pattycake? Shining Armor: (chuckles) It's a long story. Zephyr Breeze: Are you kidding? I've been slacking off for a long time, until I realize that I can do almost anything I have to do myself. Plankton: Your wimpy sister told us that you haven’t even done anything. Zephyr Breeze: Hey, it’s complicated, and go easy on my sis. Okay? It’s way too harsh already. Plankton: Very well. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Shining Armor. Is it okay if my friends and I join Twilight and her friends on a sleepover? She invited us after all. Shining Armor: Sure, SpongeBob. After all, any friends of my sister's are friends of mine. Princess Cadance: Look, Flurry. It's SpongeBob. Your Auntie Twilight's new friend. Flurry Heart: (cooing) SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, Hi again, Flurry Heart! It’s me, you’re new buddy, SpongeBob! Patrick Star: (tickling Flurry Heart's chin) Kitchie-kitchie koo, Koo. Flurry Heart: (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, aren’t you the sweetest? (to Cadance) Can we play with her, Cadance? Can we? Princess Cadance: Of course, SpongeBob. Shining Armor: Just be careful with her, she can be a pretty strong flyer. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We will. As SpongeBob and Patrick started playing with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Isn't she cute, Pat? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Patrick Star: Aww, she sure is. (blows raspberry on her belly) Flurry Heart: (laughs) Patrick Star: My mom always does that when I was a baby. (giggles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Wow, SpongeBob, you sure have a way with foals. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Twilight. Like I said before, I just love seeing babies. Patrick Star: We did took care of a kid before, but it didn’t turn out so good, but we know how to take care of kids now. Autumn Blaze: And what kind of kid did you and SpongeBob took care of? SpongeBob SquarePants: A baby scallop. Later, There are rules that SpongeBob and his friends have to understand. Shining Armor: Now remember, SpongeBob. There are a few rules you and your friends have to follow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Shining Armor. We're listening. Shining Armor: There will be no fighting, no messes, no running in the halls, no playing in the throne room, stay indoors. And above all, keep anything loud down. Are we clear? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Shining Armor. Princess Cadance: That's good, SpongeBob. We know you're all going to have so much fun in the sleepover. Later that night, Everyone and Everypony were excited on tonight's sleepover. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: (singing) We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! We're Having a Sleepover! Babs Seed: Boy, I tell ya, Discord. It's gonna be the best sleepover. Discord: I know. There's going to be Games, Goodies and Movies! Grubber: Hey, Fellas! I found some pies in the banquet hall, and they’re still fresh! SpongeBob SquarePants: And that is how we'll party 'til we're purple. Patrick Star: I'd Love Being Purple! Twilight Sparkle: I'm purple. Rarity: And so is my mane. Sweetie Belle: Point taken, Big sis. While everyone is talking, SpongeBob had an idea for his own activity SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey! I think I have an idea for an activity! Captain Celaeno: Like what? SpongeBob SquarePants: If we’re all done with our own activities, how about we do a little training? You know, to let loose for ourselves and see how strong each of us are. Sandy Cheeks: Training again, SpongeBob? I like the way you think. SpongeBob SquarePants: What do you say, Everyone? If we’re all done with our own activities, we can have some fun to test our strengths! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! Soon, They started by playing games. First, SpongeBob and Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, it's mine and Twilight's turn to choose the first game. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. So, they choose Go Fish. Sunburst: Hmm. Apple Bloom: SpongeBob, do you have... Any eights? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm... Sorry, Apple Bloom, no eights... Go Fish! (laughing) Sweetie Belle: Oh, COME ON! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Sunburst. Do you have any Kings? Sunburst: Hmmm, here you are, SpongeBob. (gives the card to SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright! And so, SpongeBob won Go Fish. SpongeBob SquarePants: I win! Twilight Sparkle: You did it! Gallus: Way to go, SpongeBob! Terramar: How does he even do that? Plankton: Cheater… Cozy Glow: It’s not cheating when you play fair, Plankton. Then, it was Patrick and Pinkie Pie's turn. Pinkie Pie: Our turn to choose a game! Patrick Star: How about we play Spin the Bottle!? Pinkie Pie: Yeah! So, they played Spin the Bottle. Pinkie Pie: I'll go first. Silverstream: Go, Professor Pie! As the bottle spins, it stops and points at Twilight Sparkle. Patrick Star: Hey, Twilight. I bet Flash Sentry could use a kiss! Then, SpongeBob and Patrick burst out laughing. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles as her cheeks turn red) Flash Sentry: (with his cheeks turn red) This is so embarrassing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Since when does Twilight have a boyfriend? Gallus: Beats me, romance are always bound to happen sometimes. Later, it was Sandy and Applejack's turn. Applejack: Alright, Y'all, it's mine and Sandy's turn to choose a game. Sandy Cheeks: Let's play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Apple Bloom: I can hardly wait! Sweetie Belle: Yeah! Patrick Star: I’m a killer of this game! Yona: Yona fast learner at Pin Tail on Donkey Game! So, they played Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Applejack: Go fer it, Sandy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Go, Sandy! Then, Sandy places a donkey's tail on the right position with a blindfold on. Sandy Cheek: (takes the blindfold off) Did I get it? Scootaloo: Way to go, Sandy! Applejack: Hoo-Wee, Great goin', Sandy! Sandy Cheek: Yee-Haw! That’s what I’m talking about! Next, it was Squidward and Rarity's turn. Sweetie Belle: What should we play next? Ocellus: What do you think, Professor Rarity? Rarity: How about I spy? Squidward Tentacles: If that's the case, Rarity. Why don't you do the honors of being the first? Rarity: Oh my, such a gentlemen. I Spy with my little eye something shiny. Patrick Star: Is it this castle? Rarity: No. Pinkie Pie: Is it the vace? Rarity: Nope. Squidward Tentacles: Okay, I’m a sucker for this, Is it the Crystal Heart? Rarity: You got it, Squidward. SpongeBob Squarepants: Way to go, Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: (bows) Thank you, Thank you. Then, it was Mr. Krabs and Rainbow Dash's turn. Rainbow Dash: Okay, It's our turn. Mr. Krabs: Which game we should do, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: I nominate "Simon Says". Mr. Krabs: I call Simon! Pinkie Pie: Go for it, Mr. Krabs! Smolder: Yeah, Mr. K! Mr. Krabs: Simon Says Act like a pirate. So, Everyone acts like a pirate. Mr. Krabs: Simon Says walk like a crab. Then, Everyone walked like a crab. Mr. Krabs: Now, give away the money. As everyone except Rainbow Dash pretend to give away the money, she won the game. Mr. Krabs: You lose, I didn't say "Simon Says". You win, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Finally, It was Fluttershy and Plankton's turn. Plankton: Alright, Krabs. You and Rainbow Dash had your fun, Now it's mine and Fluttershy's turn. Fluttershy: Okay, Plankton. What game do you choose? Plankton: I choose Tic-Tac-Toe. Fluttershy: Alright. Soon, Everyone played Tic-Tac-Toe. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Three in a row! Twilight Sparkle: You're great at this, SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: Good game, Patrick. Patrick Star: Thanks, Pinkie Pie. Sandy Cheeks: I'll be dang, AJ. You're great at this. Applejack: Much oblige, Sandy. Squidward Tentacles: You're okay by me, Rarity. Rarity: Why, Thank you, Squidward. Rainbow Dash: Not bad, Mr. K. Mr. Krabs: Not doin' bad yourself, Rainbow Dash. Diamond Tiara: Wow, Plankton. You and Fluttershy were great at this. Silver Spoon: Yeah, Compared to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed and Orange Bloom. Plankton: Don’t push it, will you? But thanks, I guess. Later when the games were over, Everyone was outside to do a little training exercise. Plankton: Since SpongeBob said we’re gonna do some training, I should go first! Now… which one of you dolts am I gonna face? Just so you all know, I also did some training for myself too. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Since when, Tiny? Plankton: I’ll tell you, Fizz for brain, I’ve been spending my days with extreme training routines, like many push ups, running courses, and self defence to not get stepped on. I did all that to push my body to it’s limit! Grubber: Must’ve been a lot of training you did, Plankton. Plankton: Yeah, I did. I’ve also learned a little magic spell for myself too, so, you’re not the only one that knows magic, SpongeBob. Behold! My taste of real power! As he gathered up magic energy creating dark green aura around, he had the same aura like SpongeBob’s form, but he’s more stronger. Plankton: Who should I face first? Cozy Glow: I’ll give it a shot. Capper: So, it’s Sheldon J. Plankton vs. Cozy Glow, Mares and Gentlecolts! Every Creature step right up and make ready for the match, unless y’all don’t like the violent part of it. Discord: (dressed as a referee) Now, let’s have us a safe and fair fight, shall we? Plankton: Let’s see if you can keep up with my strength, Cozy, and for fighting a little girl? This should be easy. Cozy Glow: Bring it, Plankton! This filly has some limits when it comes to fair fights! With that, he started to dash at her and with a charge, but it doesn’t work. For some seconds to spare, he went out of her way to dodge. Cozy Glow: Nice try! Plankton: I must admit, for a filly, you’re pretty smart in a battlefield. But don’t get cocky! Cozy Glow: (yawning) Can we just wrap this up? I don’t want to stay up too late. Plankton: Fine, I’ll just finish this with a BANG! Take this! As he shoots out a magical blast straight at her, she worked her own flight and forced her inner magic at Plankton bringing him to the ground. Plankton: What? Discord: You’re out, Plankton! (raising Cozy Glow’s foreleg) We have a winner! Capper: Cozy Glow is the winner! Cozy Glow: (flew down to Plankton) That was a great fight, Plankton. (stick her hoof) Friends? Plankton: Yeah, sure. Why not? (shaking her hoof) Very impressive. I might even say, you’re a rare genius. Cozy Glow: Thanks, I’ve learned that from Starlight, she taught me well. Patrick Star: My turn! Like Sandy, I’ve been training too! Yona: Yona volunteers to fight Patrick! French Narrator: A Lot More Fights Later… Later that night, Everyone and Everypony were getting tired. SpongeBob SquarePants: (out of breath) man! I’m getting tired... Pinkie Pie: (yawning) This is turning out tiring. Rainbow Dash: (yawning) I gotta admit, I'm pretty beat. Patrick Star: Hey, SpongeBob. Why not you, Gary, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Gallus, and Sandbar come sleep with me, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Patrick. Gallus: Sounds good to me. Patrick Star: Together, we'll be roommates! Silverstream: This is gonna be so much fun! Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, and their friends are getting settled to their own rooms. SpongeBob, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, Patrick, Pinkie, Silverstream, Gary, Fluttershy, and Sandbar get ready to sleep on the floor in the guest room. Patrick Star: Goodnight, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Patrick. Gary the Snail: (meows goodnight) SpongeBob SquarePants: Goodnight, Gary. So, SpongeBob goes to sleep when he’s awaken by Patrick's snoring. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh… What the… Again? Then, Gary hides in his shell as SpongeBob puts a cork in the sides of his head, and goes back to sleep. Suddenly, Patrick starts drooling heavily, filling his mouth, and flows like a stream over to SpongeBob. As SpongeBob snores, he absorbs the drool coming from Patrick and becomes a fat sponge. He waddles over to Patrick and removes the corks, spilling Patrick's drool out of him and down-sizing him to normal size. Then, he takes out a bigger cork and puts it in Patrick's mouth and goes back to sleep. Patrick struggles, then spits out the cork. Patrick Star: (in his sleep) Spiders! Spiders! Spiders! (lifts a bed and starts smashing SpongeBob with it several times and goes back to sleep) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Patrick, No, Patrick, No, Patrick, No, Patrick! Wake up! It's me, SpongeBob! (moves away from Patrick a few feet and goes back to sleep) Patrick Star: SPIDERS! SPIDERS! (picks up the bed, runs over to SpongeBob and smashes him repeatedly) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! As Patrick goes back to sleep, SpongeBob decided to go sleep at Squidward's room where he sleeps with Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Ocellus. SpongeBob SquarePants: (stands next to Squidward, holding Gary as Squidward sleeps, taps Squidward's nose as he whispers) Squidward? Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) H-h-huh? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Huh? Wha-what? SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward, could we sleep with you, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Ocellus for tonight? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Yeah, Yeah, Wha-wha-whatever. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks. Thanks, Squidward. (gets next to Squidward) Squidward, could you scoot over a little? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Hmm, yeah, sure. (scoots over to the side) SpongeBob SquarePants: While you're at it, could you get me a glass of water? Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Hmmm, yeah, sure. (gets out of bed and walks off, then comes back with a glass of water) SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, this is a real swell room for you, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Ocellus to sleep in. (as Squidward hands him the glass) Thanks, Buddy. Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Y-you're welcome. (as SpongeBob drinks the water) SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I enjoyed that sleepover with Twilight and her friends. Squidward Tentacles: (sleepily) Yeah. Me too. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep, This is great. Goodnight, Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: (yawns) Goodnight, SpongeBob. Suddenly, Squidward's eyes pop open. He then opens the door and SpongeBob and Gary walk out of his guest room. Squidward Tentacles: (unhappy) Goodnight, SpongeBob. (closes the door) SpongeBob SquarePants: You know, you could just say no! In the middle of the night, Cadance was getting ready for Flurry Heart's midnight feeding when he found SpongeBob having a rough night with Shining Armor coming by. Princess Cadance: SpongeBob, is that you? What're you doing out here? It's late. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hey, Cadence. Sorry if I bother you or Shining Armor. I just couldn't sleep well enough. Shining Armor: Let me guess, having Patrick as a roommate didn't work out? SpongeBob SquarePants: (shook his head) Patrick literally hit me in his sleep and everyone else is taken. Shining Armor: It's okay, we understand. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, that's a relief. I thought you'd be mad at me. Shining Armor: How could we be mad at you, SpongeBob? You were a good friend to my little sister. Like I said, any friends of Twilight's are friends of mine. Princess Cadance: Same goes to me. Come on, we'll find you and Gary a different room. Soon, Shining Armor and Cadance found SpongeBob and Gary a better guest room all to themselves. Shining Armor: Now, you and Gary will have no one bothering you here. Princess Cadance: And here's a bed for you, Gary. (showing Gary his own bed) With that offered, Gary purred climbing on Shining Armor. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary sure likes you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: (chuckles) Easy, Little guy. (magically moves Gary to his bed with his aura) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, thanks again, You guys. Just then, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, Fluttershy, and Sandbar came looking for SpongeBob and Gary. Twilight Sparkle: There you are, SpongeBob, we were beginning to think we wouldn’t find you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don’t worry, Twilight, I’m fine. I just got some trouble with Patrick that keeps hitting me while I sleep. Gallus: Are you kidding? I could hardly stand Silverstream snoring loudly. SpongeBob SquarePants: Trust me, Gallus, I would rather have snoring instead of getting beaten up while sleeping. Spike: You and Gary could use some company if you like. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, it’s okay. I think I’m fine with Gary here. Sandbar: It’s just us, SpongeBob, we tried not to be a bother anyway. Then, Flurry was starting to fuss over SpongeBob. Princess Cadance: What that, Flurry, you want to sleep with Auntie Twilight and SpongeBob too? Twilight Sparkle: (as Flurry magically popped right up to Gary as he purred and snuggled her as she giggled) Aw, Gary’s starting to like Flurry too. Just as SpongeBob begins to fall asleep, Cadance used her aura to move him to the floor between Twilight and Gallus as Shining Armor covered him with his sleeping bag. Shining Armor: There you go, Pal. Comfy? SpongeBob SquarePants: (sleepily) Uh huh, Thank you, Shining Armor. Goodnight. (to Cadance sleepily) Night, Cadance. And so, SpongeBob and Gary fell asleep heavenly with their best friends from Equestria. Shining Armor: Goodnight, SpongeBob. (to Twilight) Pleasant dreams, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: Night, Shining Armor. (to Flurry Heart as she cuddles with her) Sweet dreams, Flurry. (kisses her cheek) Princess Cadance: (kisses her baby’s cheek next) Pleasant dreams, Sweetie, see you all in the morning. As Cadence turns out the light, she shuts the door as she and Shining Armor left. The next morning, SpongeBob woke up as the sun rises. SpongeBob SquarePants: (yawns) Good morning, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows good morning) Just as they went downstairs, he saw Twilight and Cadence. Princess Cadance: Good morning, SpongeBob. Sleep well? SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure did, Cadance. Twilight Sparkle: Well, be sure you get ready for breakfast. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. So, Everyone and Everypony are enjoying pancakes and waffles. Applejack: (gulps) Mmm, These are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps and gulps a few pancakes) Thanks! Twilight spent all morning helping me pick the flavor! Patrick Star: (eating the waffles) Those waffles and pancakes are great! Zephyr Breeze: (eating the pancakes and waffles) They sure are, Pat! Grubber: (eating the pancakes and waffles) I couldn’t get enough to eat! SpongeBob SquarePants: (eating the pancakes) Thanks for everything, Cadance. Princess Cadance: You're welcome, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: You too, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: No problem, SpongeBob. Anytime. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225